


Princess... Bimbo

by PeeJayXela



Series: Peach's Sexual Awakening [1]
Category: Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle (Video Game), Raving Rabbids, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Body Modification, Boob job, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, bimbo, bimbofication, plastic surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: Peach is feeling down on her body lately, but she saw a lovely little bunny from the Rabbid kingdom who looks... JUST how Peach wants to look!She decides to invite her over, to see if she can help!
Relationships: Peach Rabbid/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Series: Peach's Sexual Awakening [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971031
Kudos: 9





	Princess... Bimbo

Peach sat in her castle, on her highest balcony, and stared at the expanse of the mushroom kingdom below her. 

Lately, she had become… bored and saddened of herself, of her body, looking down at her flat chest and small waist, small hips. 

She was rather ironing board in stature, and despite being elegant and looked up to for being skinny, she felt she was… missing something. 

Still, now was not the time to be contemplating such things… there were visitors in the mushroom kingdom. 

Many folk from the Rabbid kingdom had come for visits in the mushroom kingdom, and had set up many little rabbit burrows in the palace gardens. 

She didn't mind, of course, and it was actually rather sweet to look out onto the green plains and see little holes and mounds, as much of a pain it would be for the toads to patch them all up when they were gone. 

Still, she liked seeing their exuberant little personalities, how they liked to dress up as people they saw, from the toads to koopas to even mario and luigi! 

However, what was on her mind was a rabbid she saw that decided to… mirror her. 

She saw the rabbid wearing a lovely little princess dress and crown, and had makeup on… her…? Face. 

What made Peach sit and wonder the most, though, was the bunny’s voluptuous hips, and large chest that filled out the dress better than Peach ever could… 

The idea of having such a curvy body was on her mind… And each time she caught a reflection of herself in the lakes or mirrors, or even in the glass of a window, she saw herself in such a negative light. 

Eventually, it became too much of a fixation for her, and she sent out a letter to the kingdom, to the rabbids, to see if she could get the curvy rabbid to see her. 

Surprisingly, it worked- she thought she would be overrun with rabbids in her garbs trying to see her, but when she left the caste that day to see what rabbids had responded to her letter, there were only five or six being escorted in by the toad guards, and Peach looked at them all in succession. 

She managed to pick out the one she saw the other day instantly- hips like that were unmissable, and her dress was exactly as she remembered, while the others seemed a little thrown together, or did not have the right body shape. 

So, she gestured to the toad guards to take the rest away, and extended a hand to the pretty bunny, who looked up with heavy eyeshadow and pouty lips, and took the princesses hand with her own tiny paws. 

Peach started to walk along with her, leading her up many stairs as she started to talk. 

“I saw you the other day…” She said, her tone high, and soft, as usual. 

“You have your burrow on the hill next to my tower… That's where you got a good look at my dress, yes?” She asked, giving a look to the rabbid, who nodded, hopping up the stairs one after the other. 

“Well, you did a very good job in recreating my dress, I was very impressed when I saw your handiwork.” She said to her, a soft look on her face. 

“I’d love to learn how to do makeup like yours, though… It’s very… as Pauline would call it… ‘fierce’!” She giggled, opening her door to see her bedroom, large and grand and cosy… and a good view of the hill where this rabbid’s burrow was. 

“But, why I called you here-” She said, letting go of the rabbid’s hand, and walking to her wardrobe, opening it up.

“I’d like to have my style… my looks… much more like yours…” She said, pulling out her dress and showing the rabbid how straight the waist was, how smooth the chest was. 

“I don’t fill out my dress like yours at all… You have a lovely low cut… And your chest peeps through in such a… well… sexy way…” She said, looking away and blushing… she wasn’t used to saying such things. 

Then, as she was talking, the rabbid hopped up to her vanity, finally talking. 

“What you need, girl, is a makeover, like I had.” She said, reaching into her dress to pop some bubblegum into her mouth, chewing and blowing a bubble. 

Peach looked surprised- she hadn’t actually heard them talk before, but then smiled, taking a dainty step to the bunny. 

“Can you give me one?” She asked, clutching her dress with excitement. 

The bunny nodded, turning around and going to the window, leaning out of it and sticking her fingers in her mouth, making a high whistle.

Out of the ground, many rabbids appeared, hopping from their burrows and making, like- a rabbid tower to the window, and crawling into the room. 

Peach would be sure to lock her window at a night now, but that thought would have to wait, because about a dozen little rabbids were in her room, all circled around her. Creepy. She looked to the Peach Rabbid. 

The Peach Rabbid smiled, addressing all the bunnies in the room. 

“Alright boys! I want what you did to me, to do to her! Like, the whole thing! The injections and everything!” 

For a moment, Peach paled, about to question what kind of injections, but her thoughts were very quickly pushed asides as she was pushed to the bed, the Rabbids ripping her clothes off, and starting to press needles into her boobs, tummy, thighs, lips, and ass-

She felt them starting to grow after some kind of liquid was injected into her, making her fat and flesh swell. 

While they left her to grow, they took one of her dresses, snipping and cutting the chest, sewing a much lower collar onto it, and making the skirt shorter- not too short, but taking it from her ankles to her knees, showing her calves. 

Peach looked down at herself with wide eyes, unable to see past her new, huge boobs, still swelling until her nipples became puffy. 

Finally, when she felt her skin stop stretching, the Rabbids pulled her up and tossed the dress over her, stuffing her boobs into it, before pushing her in front of the mirror to take a good look at herself. 

She gasped, holding her hands over her new, big lipped mouth, eyes looking up and down her new body. 

She was now…. Curvy, voluptuous, her ass filling out the skirt better than petticoats ever could, and her chest straining against her collar with how big they were. 

She had a nice soft tummy, too, and she put a hand on it, smiling at how soft it was compared to her old soft stomach. 

Turning, Peach looked to the huddle of rabbids, kneeling down to hug them one at a time, and they jumped out the window after their hug- 

Until it was just peach and the Peach Rabbid in the room, and Peach looked over with happy, tearful eyes.

She approached the Rabbid, but the bunny held up a paw, shaking her head. 

“Not yet, I’m not done, like, you wanted to learn how to do my makeup, right?” She asked, hopping up onto the table of the vanity, and gesturing for peach to sit down.

Peach did, getting out her makeup kit, and showing it to the rabbid. 

To be fair, Peach did have an extensive makeup kit, but she really only ever used the natural tones, never brave enough to be bold, maybe a pink lipstick once in a while. 

But the Rabbid moved in immediately to pick out hot pink lipstick and sky blue and pale pink eyeshadow, as well as the biggest, longest fake lashes and deep dark eyeliner. She pushed the rest away, holding out the hot pink lipstick to Peach. 

“I’ll do your eyes, and like- you do your lips.” She said, moving in with the eyelash glue and mascara, starting to apply it. 

So, with a shaky hand, Peach popped off the unused hot pink lipstick, Puckering her new big lips and starting to apply it, first of all doing it in meek little dabs, before taking a deep breath and spreading it across her new pillowy lips… 

The rabbid pulled back, and Peach gasped, looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were heavy with all the eyeshadow, which was blue on her eyelid, spreading out to pink, with huge eyeliner wings, and fluttery lashes. 

It was the most bold look she had ever done, and smiled widely, her hot pink lips pressing like a duck. 

“I look so good…” She said, looking to the rabbid once more. 

But, yet again, the Rabbid held up her palm, shaking her head AGAIN. 

“You might look like a bimbo, like me, but like, you don’t think or talk like me.” She said, shaking her head. 

Peach blinked her heavy eyelids, tilting her head. 

“How… Do I do that?” She asked, wondering if it was going to be like any of the eloquence classes she had to take as a child… 

The rabbid snorted, and gestured to the bed, making Peach look to- but when the Princess looked back, it would be to the Rabbid’s skirt flipped up, her cute little bunny dick poking out of her white fur. 

Peach yelped, tipping back on her chair and landing in a tumble before standing up and retreating. 

“O-Oh! You’re a boy-!” She said, giving a nervous little laugh. She wasn’t used to… sexual things. 

The rabbid shook her head. “Nope! I just have boys parts- and it’s, like- gonna help you become a bimbo! Lay down on the bed- I promise It’ll be worth it, princess, and like- I’m not gonna hurt you, dude-” She said, pointing her ear to the bed. 

Peach swallowed, looking to the bed. She… Wasn’t going to get hurt, and this was going to help her achieve her current dream. 

She walked over, getting onto the bed, and sitting down her hands in her lap… 

She… lay back, listening to the Rabbid hopp of the vanity and onto the bed. 

She nestled between Peach’s legs, getting under the skirts and flipping them over, and pressing her rabbid cock against Peach’s folds, seeming much, much bigger than Peach remembered seeing… 

Slowly, the rabbid pushed in, and Peach gasped, the cock seeming SO much bigger, as least ten inches, and thick as could be. 

The rabbid got onto peach’s thighs with each foot, holding onto her skirt ruffled for a bit of balance before- 

Well, fucking her like a rabbit. 

The tiny rabbid’s hips moved like a jackhammer, and, if you’ve ever seen rabbits fuck, it was hard and fast like a machine, making peach yelp and reach back to the sheets, back arching and fits clenching into a white knuckled grip. 

She was being fucked like nothing she could ever compare, her new soft belly just barely hiding the sight of a belly bulge of the cock inside her. 

Because the Peach Rabbid was so small, she bent her head down, taking Peach’s clit into her little buck teeth and teasing it beyond comparison, overstimulating the princess till she was hitching and crying. 

Peach came very soon after her clit was being played with, squirting over the rabbid’s face, her juices sweet, tasting like… well… peaches! 

But did that stop the rabbid from fucking the brains out of the princess? Absolutely not! Rabbids fucked like, well, rabbits! She wasn’t going to be done until she completely filled up the princess, after all. 

So, Peach was getting evenmore overstimulated, starting to yelp and cry out, her legs clenching, squeezing the rabbid between them, but the little rabbid didn't stop, continuing to abuse the princesses' clit, making her scream and squirm. 

Another orgasm hit her, screaming out and arching, legs trembling and squirting once again- far too much pleasure for the poor virgin princess to understand, sobbing out and letting her head roll against the pillow. 

… 

Five orgasms later, Peach’s eyes were white from being rolled up so far, her makeup was streaming, and the rabbid wasn’t done- fucking with just enough enthusiasm, nibbliing her clit with just as much energy. 

With her Sixth orgasm, the rabbid finally came inside her, ripping her dress from how much her tummy filled, exposing her midriff.

Peach… passed out, leaving the rabbid to fuck her sleeping body if it chose to… 

… 

When Peach opened her eyes… She couldn’t focus at all, just feeling a heat and buzz. 

She stood up, stumbling to the mirror, seeing herself in her dress… well, more like a low cut crop top and midi skirt, now, and looked around her room blurrily… 

...

“Like… What just, like- happened to me, girl?”


End file.
